1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a housing having a liquid-tight electric bushing.
2. Related Art
In X-ray emitters, an X-ray tube is received in a housing. During the operation of the X-ray tube, coolant oil is circulated through the housing at an over pressure to cool the X-ray tube. Electric lines for triggering and monitoring the X-ray tube are guided through the housing wall by a closure that closes an opening in the housing. Coolant oil flows to the outside of the housing via contact pins that are disposed in the closure and emerges in an unwanted way on the outside of the housing. Conventional closures involve relatively great effort to produce, and thus are expensive. There is a need for a housing with improved tightness and a simplistic design.